Persona High School
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Long Story Short... What if All the characters from the Persona franchise go to the same high school? But not a normal High School, one where they learn how to use their Personas. The Protagonists are together in the Special class, Philemon is the Principal, Nyarlathotep is the Principal of the Rival school and Devil Summoners are a force to be reckoned with.
1. Prologue: The Special Class

**This idea came up this morning when I was watching Friends. The Summary explains it all so there's no reason to tell more. Still, this is sorta like a one-shot/Prologue. I want you all to tell me what do you think about it. You like it, hate it? Tell me, leave me a review and meanwhile, check out my others Persona Fanfiction. I'm sure you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Prologue** : The Special Class

 **4/6 Thursday**

The classroom was completely filled with silence. The students inside were all ignoring each other. The chain of events that lead them to be in the same classroom wasn't pleasant at all. It all started with an argument that quickly turns into a battle that no one could stop. To think that the school year started less than a minute ago and now everyone in the classroom is ignoring each other and glaring at each other. The four student (That's right, four students) that participate in the fight are now in the same classroom, not because they were punished but because they are "Special". Not in a bad way, but actually in a good way. They can do what the rest can't, they can accomplish greater things... The problem is that for the rest of year they have to cooperate, they like it or not. The door opens and the homeroom teacher enter, he slowly walks to the teacher's desk and leaves some papers on top of it. He grabs a chalk and writes his name on the blackboard. He then turns around and looks at each student, his eyes were wide open and a creepy smile was invading his face. His whole appearance was creepy. He has a long nose, pointed ears and bulging and bloodshot eyes. Not to mention that he is wearing a black suit with white gloves.

"Hello, students," He said with a calm voice, maybe too calm. "Welcome... To Jung High School. My name is Igor, I'll be your homeroom teacher from this day forward" Igor look at the door like he was expecting something or someone. "I... Actually, have an assistant, but looks like she's late... Like always" He didn't seem bothered at all, quite the opposite. "Principal Philemon leave me in charge of this class because he knows that all of you would be, without a doubt, the best of the best this High School has seen. Now then, I'll call each of you by name and you'll raise your hands" Igor grab the papers he leaves on the table and read out loud. "Naoya Toudou" He said and a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and a piercing on his left ear raise his hand. He, like the rest of the students, was using the black uniform of the High School that consists of a Black jacket, white shirt, and black pants. The girls, instead of pants, were using black skirts. Naoya Toudou is the one that has his uniform in order, nothing was out of place.

"Present," Said Naoya.

"Good... Tatsuya Suou" Igor look around and Tatsuya raise his hand, he was at the back of the classroom, away from the rest. He has brown hair worn long with a center part and instead of his uniform, he was wearing a two-piece motorcycle outfit consisting of red pants and a matching jacket with a large 'X' symbol on its front. "Tatsuya... That's not the school uniform"

"... And?" Tatsuya asks. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"There's nothing wrong with those clothes. I just wanted to know why you are not wearing the uniform, but that's okay. We'll talk about that later. Let's see, who's next...? Makoto Yuki?" Igor looks at the classroom and an auburn haired girl point at the blue-haired boy next to her. He was sleeping and with his headphones on. "Is that him?"

"Y-Yes" Said the girl. "I'm Kotone Shiomi, his cousin. I-It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" She said and Igor looks down at the list. She was next to Makoto on the list. The list wasn't in alphabetical order, it was in order in which they were transferred to the special class.

"The pleasure is mine, Kotone. Now, next is... Yu Narukami... Is he here?" In that moment the door open and a silver-haired boy came in, he was sweating and breathing heavily.

"I made it! I did it!" He looks at the class and then at Igor. "Please, tell me this is the right classroom. I got lost"

"Are you Yu Narukami?" Igor asks and the boy nodded. "Then yes, please, take a seat"

"Thank god!" Yu run to the desk next to Kotone and hit his head against the desk. "My legs hurt..."

"Now then... The last one is... Akira Kurusu" Igor count at each student and noticed that Akira is not here. "Where's Kurusu?"

"How should we know?" Tatsuya asks. "He wasn't at the entrance this morning. I bet he's stealing someone's wallet"

"Come on, he can't be that bad," Said Kotone. "Don't make assumptions like that. I think he's the exact opposite of what you think he is"

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

"My wallet! That kid stole my wallet!" A man was chasing after Akira Kurusu that (by mere impulse) stole the man's wallet. A cat came out from inside his bag and yell at him.

"Akira, why the hell did you do it!?"

"You know why, Morgana. Because I'm the WILD CARD!" Akira said with a huge smile on his face. "He never saw it coming!" Akira starts singing the song Last Surprise.

"Stop singing that song! It stops begin funny the tenth time! You're getting late to school because of this!"

"I'll get in time! Just you wait and see!"

* * *

Igor claps his hand and look at his students. "Well, except for Kurusu, you all are here. Let's begin the class... First of all. You all know why you are in this class, don't you?"

"... Because we are different?" Kotone asks.

"Because of our power?" Naoya ask.

"Yes, as you all know, this school teach you to control and properly use your Persona. You all are Persona Users and everyone here present has the unique ability to summon more than just one... You all are Wild Cards. More special than the other Persona Users. When you graduate, it will be up to you to defend the world from Shadows and other unknown dangers" Igor explain. Makoto wakes up and yawn. He stares at Igor's nose and with a straight face he said...

"Oh... A goblin?" He said and everyone burst in laugh, even Tatsuya laugh. Igor keep smiling and the door open. A girl with short white hair and yellow eyes enter the classroom. She was wearing a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. Makoto couldn't look away from her, his eyes and her's meet and she smile at him, making him blush.

"This is Elizabeth. She, alongside other people, is my assistant and she will help me teach you how to control your unique ability. Tomorrow the other assistants will arrive and you'll be assigned to each one of them. In other words, They be your "tutor" in case you are stuck" Igor explained.

"I'm pleased to meet you all. My brother and sisters will come tomorrow so I hope we all get along" Said Elizabeth. She looks at Makoto and winks at him. He looks away.

"... This isn't what I was expecting" Naoya thought. "But it's better than I was expecting. Now I only need to get along with the others, but Kotone is a demon when she gets angry, she kicked our asses in the school gates and she didn't use her Persona yet. Tatsuya is a loner and the main reason the fight took place, he had to go and screw with Kotone. Makoto... He's lazy. Yu, he seems normal at least and as for Akira Kurusu... I didn't saw him yet, but I bet he's a good student" In that moment the window breaks and a black haired student landed on the floor with style.

"I did it!" He yells. "Wild Card, bitches! Akira Kurusu is in da house!" Everyone stared at Akira.

"... This classroom is doomed to fail" Naoya thought.

* * *

The Principal Philemon was looking outside his window, his white mask has the image of a violet butterfly wing on the right side of his face and the eyeholes do not show his pupils. He also wears a suit consisting of a black shirt and tie, a white blazer and white pants with black dress shoes. He also has long, black hair tied up in a ponytail. Philemon could see the courtyard from his window and his eyes focus on a strange black figure crawling in the courtyard. Philemon takes out his cell phone and makes a call.

"... Yes, it's me again. There's a Shadow in the courtyard and I need to... Yes, thank you, Maya. I'll leave it to you... Yes... Yes, you can take Aigis with you. Still, it's just a Shadow" Philemon hung up and turn around. In front of his desk, there was a man sitting on a chair. He was wearing a black business suit, a long red scarf, black turtleneck and black pant. His smile was a little disturbing. "Where were we Nyarlathotep?"

"We were in the part where I talk about how my High School is going to destroy yours. Not only we have Persona Users, but we also have people that can summon actual demons. At the end of the year, the tournament will begin so you better choose your students wisely" Said Nyarlathotep, his smile never leaves his face.

"I have faith in my students, Nyarlathotep. I can't say the same thing for yours. You use fear and hate to teach them... I'm pretty sure we will win this year... again" Philemon said with a smirk behind his mask.

"Oh...? Are you sure? Then how about a bet?"

"... Go on"

"I'll give you the details later, now I have to talk with the Principal of Megami High School, YHVH. Unlike you, he's really busy" Nyarlathotep turn around and leave. He reaches the door, open it, bow to Philemon and turn into a black butterfly that flies away from the office. Philemon sigh and turn to the window. He saw how Maya Amano and Aigis take down the Shadow without problems.

"The tournament... This year will be harder to maintain our position... But that doesn't matter right now. What's important is to teach the students the basics... If they want to succeed in life, they need to know how to be a Persona User"


	2. The First Day

**I wanted to take my time with this. Sorry if it took a while. Tell me what do you think about it. Also, I have most of the story already in my head, but if you want to suggest some situations or something that I should add, leave it in a review :D Enjoy it!**

 **(Some few mistakes fixed)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : The First Day

 ** _4/6 Thursday (Early Morning, Naoya Toudou's apartment)_**

Naoya Toudou opens his eyes and gets up from his bed. He looks at the clock on top of his desk, it was almost 6 o'clock. He sighs and gets up from the bed. A quick glance at the calendar on the wall shows the date and a note next to it that says " _First Day of School_ ". He scratches his head and regrets staying up after midnight watching TV. He walks to the bathroom and washes his face, shortly after that he went to the kitchen make prepare breakfast. He saw a little note on the table, grab it and read it out loud.

" _Good Luck on your first day. Love you, Mom... PS: You won't see me until Sunday, so don't worry about me_ " Naoya throw the note in the trash can and make a cup of coffee. He sits on the couch in the living room with his coffee in his hand and turns on the TV. The news was showing an Interview with Takeharu Kirijo. He was talking about the Shadows and the how difficult it is to get rid of them. The interviewer asks him about the Demons and what he thinks about them.

"In this world, Shadows and Demons are both an equal threat that should concern us all. The question we should be asking ourselves is not if one is more dangerous than the other, we should ask ourselves if we can keep both at bay. There are a lot of Persona Users and Devil Summoner that can protect us, but there's also those who have fallen under the influence of evil" Said Takeharu and the Interviewer didn't wait to attack him with other question.

"About that... Those Persona users and Devil Summoner. Why are they, at least the majority, so young?" He asks and Takeharu didn't think in the answer and talk honestly.

"The Persona User has to be young. As they grow up, they slowly lose their power to use their Persona. It's weird to see a 30 years old using a Persona, They fade away when the User is in their mid-twenties... But a Devil Summoner can be both young and adult. Still, a Devil Summoner can't kill Shadows, just like the Persona User can't kill demons. We need them both, adult or young, to keep this world safe..."

"... The same thing as always. Nothing new here" Said Naoya and change channels while finishing his coffee. He finally turns it off and prepares to leave the apartment. He put on his uniform (A white normal looking school uniform); grab his backpack, the keys and leave the apartment closing the door with the key. Out of nowhere, a soccer ball hit him in the head. He looks at a kid running through the hallway and yells at him. It was his little neighbor. "Pharos! Shouldn't you be preparing for school! Where's Ryoji!?"

"He already left" Said Pharos and grab the ball. He was wearing his pijama that consists of a long sleeve shirt and long pants, both with black and white strips. "He said he wanted to check on someone before going to school. I bet you'll find him on the way. Oh... Maki is waiting downstairs. You shouldn't make her wait any longer" Pharos smile at him.

"Oh... Thanks. But seriously, you should-"

"I'm sick"

"... You don't look sick, kid"

"Maybe not for you, but I am" He keeps smiling. "Tell Ryoji to buy me some snack on the way back home"

"... No" Said Naoya and walk down the stairs. "See you later, Pharos"

"Good Luck on your first day, you'll need it, Wild Card" Said Pharos and Naoya stare at him.

"Don't call me that!" Naoya yells at him and made his way to the first floor. Maki Sonomura was waiting for him at the entrance. "Did you wait too much?"

"Not really, besides, is not like we are late or something" Maki smile at him and he returns the smile. The city of Tokyo was as lively as always, the streets were full of people walking around, every single one of them had a place to go. "Are you excited for our second year?" Maki asks.

"... Not really. I mean... They put me in the " _Special_ " class" Said Naoya and Maki chuckle.

"You say it like it was a bad thing. Be a little proud of yourself. You have a power the rest of us doesn't have"

"I know, but the fact that I'll get stuck in that class for the whole year is a pain. Yes, they teach more advanced stuff like that Fusion stuff, but... is not funny if none of you are there with me"

"Don't worry, we can see each other during lunchtime. Just smile and be positive"

"Ugh, you are talking like Maya-sensei now"

"Hehehe, her attitude is contagious sometimes" Maki laugh. "And you are acting a little like Morooka-Sensei. All grumpy and not friendly"

"Don't you even mention that man. He's the very definition of grumpiness"

* * *

 ** _(Tatsuya Suou's House)_**

Tatsuya Suou was in the garage of his house, staring at his motorcycle. He crossed his arms and look at it from every angle, something was bothering him, he didn't know what it was. He had the feeling that something was wrong with it, or it might just be his imagination, still he didn't want to ride and have an accident so he had to make sure that everything was in place. The door from the garage open and his older brother Katsuya come in. He looks at Tatsuya from head to toes and he didn't look happy at all. He couldn't blame him, Tatsuya wasn't wearing his school uniform again.

"Don't tell me you are going like that?" He points at Tatsuya's clothes. He was wearing a two-piece motorcycle outfit consisting of red pants and a matching jacket with a large 'X' symbol on its front. "Where's your uniform?"

"... I don't have it" Tatsuya answers. Katsuya sigh.

"You forgot to buy a new one didn't you?" Katsuya turns around and heads to the door. "Don't cause any trouble in school, did I make myself clear? I don't want to be called by the Principal and get out of work just because you screw up. I'm busier than you'll ever be, Tatsuya. You better grow up already and realize that the world doesn't revolve around you. You are repeating the fucking year so you better don't screw up this year, or... You know what? Forget it, just don't cause problems for me!" Katsuya gets out of the garage and closes the door loudly. Tatsuya kick the box of tools near his motorcycle.

"... I do what I want with my life, Idiot. Who cares if I repeat the year..." He said, get on his motorcycle and drive away toward the School

* * *

 ** _(Makoto Yuki's house)_**

Makoto Yuki was laying in his bed. His face was buried in the pillow and his hair was a complete mess. Next to the bed was his cousin Kotone Shiomi. She was already prepared for her first day of school. She was excited, unlike Makoto that all he do yesterday was complaining about the new school year. Kotone tries to wake up Makoto.

"Mako, you need to get up or we'll be late," She said, but Makoto didn't react. "Mako! Makoto!" She yells a little, but nothing happens. "For the love of... Makoto Yuki, wake up!" She yells again, but Makoto didn't react. "It's like he's dead... Wait... Don't tell me..." Kotone gets closer to him and hears him breathing. "Nope, he's alive" Kotone sigh and leaves the room, a minute later she comes back with a bucket full of water and throw it at Makoto's head. He wakes up immediately, scared and cold.

"Ahh! Wh-Wh-What the hell!?" He gets up from his bed and looks the water in his bed and the bucket in Kotone's hand. "The hell is your problem, Kotone!?"

"No, the hell is your problem!? We are going to be late if you don't get up and get dress. Your parents leave earlier so I'm the only one here that can drag your body to school!" Kotone yells at him and Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Tch"

"What was that!?" Kotone stares at him right in the eyes. Makoto feels a chill running down his spine. Kotone was going to hit him or worst, she is a monster when she gets angry and he better don't let the monster go out.

"N-Nothing, Ma'am"

"Yeah... That's what I thought" Kotone leave the room. "I'll give you five minutes to come down to the kitchen with your uniform on!"

"... What a way to start the day"

* * *

 ** _(Dojima's Residence, Yu Narukami's temporary home)_**

Yu Narukami was having breakfast with his cousin Nanako Dojima while watching the TV. He lives with his uncle and cousin because his parents are working overseas and don't want to leave him completely alone at home. Nanako was changing the channels, searching for something to see that isn't news related. Yu was simply looking at his coffee. He was a little worried about the new school year. He had the feeling that this year was going to be different from the rest, like something out of ordinary might happen. Nanako keeps changing channels until she finally speaks up.

"I wish Big Sis have breakfast with us too" She said. Nanako was referring to Azami, Yu's sister who currently is not living with them.

"Me too, but at least she comes to have dinner," Said Yu with a smile.

"I know... I just want to see her more often"

"... Yeah, me too..." They both fall into silence for a moment. Nanako then looks at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost time" She said. "Are you finished?" She asks and Yu drink all his coffee.

"Yes, I'm done. I better get going now. I'll rather be there earlier" Said Yu and kiss his little cousin on the forehead. "I'm leaving now, See you later" He left the house pretty quickly and didn't let Nanako say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Big Bro"

* * *

 ** _(Akira Kurusu's apartment)_**

Akira was humming the song " _Wake up, Get up, Get out there_ " while walking down the stairs of the building he lives in. He says goodbye to his parents and leaves as quickly as possible, not because he wanted to arrive early to school, but because he didn't want to spend another second in the apartment while his parent yells at each other. Morgana, his cat who also happens to be a Persona-User, was hiding inside his bag. When he reached the first floor Morgana peeked out his head out the bag.

"I can't believe your parents are always at each other throats like that" Said Morgana. "How can they live like that?

"Tell me about it, but at least we are free now... I feel like doing something. What do you say?" Akira asks while stretching.

"Um... You should go straight to school" He said and Akira smirk.

"Come on, we'll arrive in time. Let's take a "shortcut" to appreciate our surroundings" Said Akira.

"I'm serious, you should go to school"

"You don't let me stay awake past Midnight! I'll do whatever I want now!"

"That's for your own good"

"Yeah, right. You just want to control me, let me tell you this, Morgana. Nobody controls my life" Akira run into a man. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking" Akira pat him on the shoulder with his left hand and his right hand stole the man's wallet in the blink of an eye. Akira walks away and looks at the wallet in his hand.

"... Seriously?"

"What did I told you? Nobody controls me"

"Hey, that kid stole my wallet!" The man yells and points at Akira.

"Time to run" Said Akira and run away.

* * *

 ** _(Jung High School, Entrance)_**

Naoya and Maki arrive at the entrance of Jung High School, a school that only Persona users can attend to. Naoya saw a big crowd of students near the gates, most of them were heading inside while some small groups were talking to each other about how they spend their vacations. Maki walk away from Naoya and saw a small group of students heading to school. Naoya recognizes them, they were Masao Inaba, Kei Nanjo and Eriko Kirishima. Just like always, Masao was arguing with Kei about something that Naoya could care less.

"Naoya, I'll see you inside. I have to talk with Eriko... and stop those two while I'm at it" Said Maki. Naoya sigh and smile at her.

"Yeah, take care of those two. See you inside" Naoya and Maki say goodbye for the moment and Naoya walk toward school. He saw the school in front of him, it was a big white building with four floors and a giant clock on top of the fourth floor separate the rooftop in two. While he was walking, Naoya saw two students yelling at each other, Tatsuya Suou and Kotone Shiomi.

"What gives you the right to push me like that!?" Kotone yelled at Tatsuya. "Apologies right now"

"I won't apologize, you were in the way" He said.

"Excuse me? There was plenty of space for you to walk and you decide to push me!" Kotone keeps yelling at Tatsuya. Makoto Yuki tries to stop them.

"Can you two stop? Who cares anyway..." He said and both, Kotone and Tatsuya, glare at him. Especially Kotone, her eyes were glowing red. That was the signal for Makoto to run away now or it will be too late "... I'm leaving" Makoto slowly walk away from them. Naoya sighs and decides to interfere.

"Hey, can you two stop? It's the first day and you two are already making a scene? I can believe you" Said Naoya.

"Fuck off, Toudou!" Said Tatsuya. "This is between me and-" Tatsuya couldn't finish that sentence because Kotone punches him right in the face. "Did you just hit me!?"

"You have a problem with that!? If so then hit me! Or you can't hit a woman?" Kotone provokes him.

"Don't mess with me" Said Tatsuya and a blue aura surround him.

"Tatsuya, no!" Said Naoya but it was too late, Tatsuya summon his Persona Vulcanus. "Are you crazy!? You can't summon your Persona here!" As soon Tatsuya's Persona came out, a lot of students surround them and watch what they thought might be a battle.

"..." Kotone remains quiet and stares at Vulcanus. She then stares at Tatsuya. "Seriously? Are going to use your Persona?"

"Take out yours!" Tatsuya demand and Kotone cross her arms.

"No" She said

"No?" Tatsuya asks. "Why? Are you scared?"

"No... You brother is behind you" Kotone point behind Tatsuya. He turns around, but no one was there

"What?" He turns around again and Kotone jumps at him and pushes him against the ground. Tatsuya loses focus and his Persona disappear. Kotone raises her fist and was about to punch him again, but Makoto stops her.

"Kotone, stop it!"

"Get off me, Mako!" Tatsuya crawl away from her, get up and decide to keep fighting her, but this time Naoya get in the way. He gets between him and Kotone.

"It's over, Suou. Walk away" He said.

"You don't tell me what to do, Toudou!"

"What happens here?" They all hear a voice from outside the crowd. The Principal of Jung High School, Philemon, walk toward the student that starts the fight. "... Tatsuya Suou, Kotone Shiomi. You two come with me" He said and look at Naoya and Makoto. "You two, you'll come with us too"

"... Wait, What?" Naoya asks. "B-But we didn't do anything"

"... Why me?" Makoto thought

* * *

 _ **(Jung High School, Principal's Office)**_

Philemon was sitting at his desk staring at the four students in front of him. Makoto Yuki, Kotone Shiomi, Tatsuya Suou and Naoya Toudou were looking down like kids that did something wrong and it was true at least for Tatsuya and Kotone. Philemon looks at each other and stands up.

"Don't worry. I didn't call you all here because you are in troubles" Said Philemon calmly. "You four are here because you'll be transferred to the "Special Class", of course, some of you might already know that" Philemon look at Naoya. The rest did too.

"This is the first time I hear that" Said Makoto.

"Me too" Said Kotone.

"Well, actually only two students were informed. Naoya Toudou and Akira Kurusu... Who, for the moment, is arriving late... Again. Also, there's another student that will be in the same class called Yu Narukami who's also arriving late for some reason. In total you will be six students in that class" Said Philemon.

"... Only Six?" Naoya asks. "I thought we'll be more"

"The Power of the Wild Card is not something that everyone has. Is a power that surpasses the limits of a Persona User. In that class, you'll learn things more advanced than the rest of the students of the second year and when this school year ends you'll go right to the third year" Philemon explain and Naoya raise his hand.

"Why are we put in that class now? Wouldn't be easier to attend that class in our last year?"

"It's better if you learn how to use your power earlier. Considering that all of you just awaken it last year, some earlier than others" Philemon look at Tatsuya and he avoids looking at him directly. "You'll go to this class instead of the normal ones... Any questions?"

"Not really" Said Makoto.

"I have some, but I'll wait for now" Said Kotone.

"..." Tatsuya remains quiet.

"Who will be our teacher?" Naoya asks.

"That will be a surprise," Said Philemon. "Meanwhile, go to your new class, is in the Second floor, right next to the Student Council" Tatsuya was the first on getting up and leaving the office, but Philemon stop him. "Tatsuya Suou... Remember, don't start another fight. I don't want to call your brother again or expel you, you have a great potential and you shouldn't waste it. You are repeating the year so this time I hope you act according to the school's code, don't ditch any class and change that rebellious attitude of yours"

"Tch" Tatsuya leave the office.

"Well, let's get going Kotone" Makoto bow to Philemon and leave with Kotone.

"I refuse to be in the same class as that jackass" Said Kotone to Makoto.

"Just ignore him" Said Makoto and both get out of the office. "I bet he won't last a week without causing any troubles"

"... Well... See you later Principal" Naoya get up.

"Toudou... Can you do me a favor?" Philemon asks.

"What is it?"

"... Make sure that the group doesn't fall apart" Philemon stare at him with a serious glare, he feels like those eyes stare at his soul.

"Um, I think is already falling apart" Naoya express his honest opinion. "This group won't work at all, Sir"

"It will work... You don't see it, but there's a faint bond... Between you and the rest of them. In order for them to succeed, they need to open up and I think you could help them to achieve that. Naoya, keep an eye on them, especially Tatsuya and Akira"

"Kurusu? I don't think he's a bad guy"

"He's not, but looks can be deceiving, Toudou. Be careful... You can leave now" Said Philemon and Naoya leave the office.

"... Now... Where's Narukami and Kurusu?" Philemon asks himself. "Should I call Kurusu's parents? No... I want to avoid being yell at today. Dojima-san is working and I bet no one is at home at this point..." Philemon sigh and saw a Black Butterfly entering his office through the window. "Good Morning... What business you have with me today, Nyarlathotep?"

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile, Subway Station)**_

Yu Narukami was staring at the TV screen on the subway that says " _All subways are delayed due to an accident. Sorry for the troubles_ "

"... This can't be happening"


	3. A typical day in High School

**Wild Update appear! With comedy, references and more importantly... Plot. I'll take this opportunity to answer some questions in the Reviews.**

 _ **dangstaboy**_ **:** Actually Kotone is Minako, but I give her the name that was used in the stage play, _Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade._ I didn't want to use Minako Arisato like everyone does because I wanted to try something different. And because is a little overused. And yes, I'll bring the entire Persona series cast. Including some of the Social Links.

 _ **RosyMiranto18**_ **:** The reason I go with the Trinity Souls "rule" is to add conflict. It won't appear now, but it will build up. Keep in mind this is an AU, kind of. And YES, my OC will appear! Azami and Kagura will be in the story, but not yet. Still, they will be mentioned in this chapter, specially Azami.

 _ **ReallyLazyReader**_ **:** I did steal the script for PQ2 :D It wasn't easy though.

 _ **GummyDuckie**_ **:** Grammar mistakes are my thing. I'm from Argentina and I'm better speaking English than writing. I kinda suck, to be honest.

 **Leave me a Review :D See you later. (Some grammar fixed... I think. The chapter takes place after the Prologue if you are confused)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : A typical day in High School

 ** _4/6 Thursday (Jung High School, Special Classroom)_**

The classroom was in silence. The teacher, Igor, was writing something in the blackboard while Elizabeth sits at the back of the classroom reading a blue book. Kotone was staring at Tatsuya and he was staring back at her. Makoto was sleeping with his face buried in his arms. Naoya and Yu were looking at Igor, waiting for him to begin the lecture and Akira making something under his desk. Naoya could get a glimpse of what he was doing... a Smoke bomb. Naoya decided to remain quiet, just in case. The first impression Akira gives him was one of a crazy person. He starts to wonder what waits for him in this class and what, or more importantly when, is shit going to hit the fan. He could sense it already. Igor stops writing and turns around to look at his students. Everyone stares at him and meet that insanely, huge and creepy smile.

"Good, now we can get started" He said and place his hand on his own desk. A bright blue light came out of it and a deck of card appears. "First of all, I want you to tell me if you know what a Persona User is"

"... Where are we? In Kindergarten?" Tatsuya asks. "Everyone knows what a Persona User is"

"Is that so? Then explain it to me, Suou" Igor stare at Tatsuya and everyone present, even Akira who wasn't paying any attention, look at him. "I'm waiting"

"Tch..." Tatsuya stands up. "A Persona User is... a person that can summon a Persona" He says and Igor keep smiling.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock" Said Kotone.

"Are you pick a fight already?! Then bring it!" Tatsuya yell.

"Calm down" Said Igor with a calm demeanor. "You are correct, Tatsuya. Although that was a very vague explanation. A Persona User is a person... Or being... That can summon, by one mean or other, a Persona. A Persona is a manifestation of a Persona User's personality, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship" Igor explains. "To put it simply, a Persona is similar to a Shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained. You all, either consciously or unconsciously, tame your inner Shadows to gain the power... And by answering that question, here's another... What's a Wild Card?"

"Oh! Me! I know the answer" Akira raise his hand and stand up. Igor allows him to answer. "A Wild Card is a Persona User that born with the Fool Arcana, that allows him or her use multiple Personas. Still, that power doesn't make us all-powerful, we still need the bonds for our power to grow"

"Exactly, nicely explained, Akira" Igor sit down. "You all are here because you have the Wild Card, you have unlocked the power that surpasses every Persona User and is even a power that rivals the Devil Summoners" At the mention of the Devil Summoners, Yu raise his hand.

"I do have a question that no one actually answers before" Said Yu. "We do know that an average Persona User loses his power between the age of 26 and 30... Is it true that a Persona User with the Power of the Wild Card break that limitation?"

"Yes... It does" Said Igor and entwines his fingers. "A Wild Card can use his or her power until the day of their death... Still, there some exceptions. There a normal Persona Users that still have their powers and they even reach an advanced age"

"What about those who lost their Personas? What awaits them?" Kotone asks, concerned.

"It's not the end of the world for them. Once they graduate, they are sent to a certain area to defend humanity against both Shadows and Demons. When they start to show signs of losing their powers, they are taken out of the battlefield and they get to choose their jobs. Of course, in the last year of High School, you all learn the basics of any job you want and plan ahead when that times come. Think of it as planning for your retirement. In your case, however, that won't happen"

"So... We're stuck in this for the rest of our lives?" Makoto asks and Igor chuckle.

"In a way..."

"Ugh, what a pain" Makoto hit his head against his desk. "Just kill me already..."

"Anyway, now that we have that out of the way, I'll teach you what are the benefits of a Wild Card" Igor move his hand over the table and the cards move forming a circle. Igor's smile grew wider and that freak everyone out, even Elizabeth. "First, let's read everyone's future"

"Oh! Mine first!" Said Akira excitedly.

* * *

 ** _(Jung High School, 2nd Floor Hallway)_**

Walking down the hallway was a third-year student, Makoto Niijima. She was walking with her hand behind her back, watching outside the window at the courtyard. She feels peace walking down the hallway in silence like she was the last person walking on earth. The silence was destroyed by a student yelling. Makoto runs toward the source of the noise and found it, it was her classmate Labrys Taketatsu. She was yelling at a first-year student, Kanji Tatsumi.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She yells. "You shouldn't skip class and wander around"

"What about you?" Kanji asks. "Looks like you are skipping class too"

"I have permission to be here. Go back to your classroom, Tatsumi" Labrys point at the stairs and Kanji walk away. Once Kanji leave, Makoto walks to Labrys.

"What happen?" Makoto asks, a little worried that Labrys might yell at her. Labrys is known to be a very strict person.

"I found him wandering around the hallway. He was skipping class" Said Labrys and cross her arms. "What about you, Niijima?"

"I went to the bathroom" She answered. "I was going back already"

"I see... Then see you later" Labrys move and let Makoto go. "Before I forget... Good luck in the elections. For Student Council President, I mean"

"Thanks... This year might be a little tough. I'm against you, Kirijo and Nanjo. I think those last two are trying to destroy each other and I'll rather be as far away as possible if they decided to fight" The Kirijo Group used to be part of the Nanjo Group, but it separate to form their own company. They have been rival until recently when they start to collab with each other. But Kei Nanjo and Mitsuru Kirijo are declared rivals.

"Those two are like water and oil... They can't get along and that's kinda worrying for the future of both Groups"

"We'll see how things go in the future. In the meantime, I should get going" Makoto leave and Labrys was left alone in the hallway. She looks at her watch for a moment and then felt someone presence around the corner. It felt really familiar. So familiar that it makes her ask herself what will she do now, leave it be or simply attack? She decided to simply walk toward this presence with her arms crossed and confront what she sees as her mortal enemy... Ryoji Mochizuki.

"The hell are you doing here, Ryoji?" She asks with a fierce tone.

"I was... trying to find a way to avoid you" He said, smiling at her. "But I couldn't do it. You are so beautiful that it makes me want to break the rules only to see your cute little face"

"Oh, so you want to see me angry"

"That's one of your best qualities. You are like a magnet and I get pulled by your beauty" At this point, Labrys was disgusted by how much he flirts. She wanted to summon her Persona and beat him to death, but something, or rather someone, stop her.

"Ryoji! I told you to go to your class, or are you deaf?" A young, although mature woman, appears. She had dark blue hair tied into a ponytail. She wears a yellow collared shirt with a red ribbon and a white lab coat, gray skirt and slippers. She looks at Ryoji with a kind smile, it looked like the smile of an angel. She then turns to Labrys and bows at her. "I'm so sorry. He said he was feeling sick, but he lied. I send back to class, but now he's skipping them... again"

"I-It's nothing to worry about, Mochizuki-sensei," Said Labrys. Mari Mochizuki, Ryoji's older sister, nurse of the school and medical teacher. "I was about to punish him and send him back to class"

"To be clear, when you say punish..." Mari made a pause and gasped. "Don't tell you were about to kill him"

... If you didn't show up I might beat him to death, but we'll never know for sure" Labrys stare at Ryoji. "Maybe a Persona User of the Death Arcana is more resistant to death"

"Let's not test that today" Said Mari. "I need him today" Mari grab Ryoji by the arm. "Apologies with her, Ryo. Please"

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was just... praising her beauty" Ryoji wink at Labrys

"Oh... Are you two in love?" Mari teases them.

"Yes!" "NO!"

* * *

 ** _(Jung High School, Cafeteria)_**

It was lunchtime and everyone gathered in the Cafeteria. The place was as big as the school gym, big enough to let every student have a place to sit and have lunch. Naoya Toudou grabs a silver tray and goes for his lunch. He takes a bottle of water and a hamburger. He walks toward the tables and tries to find Maki, but it was impossible with so many students around. He didn't even find Kei Nanjo anywhere, but he stumbles with a certain group that for now, he wanted to avoid. His classmates in the Special classroom. He found Kotone and Makoto sitting at the same table and Akira Kurusu joining them. Akira looks at me and smile.

"Hey, Toudou! Sit with us!" He invites Naoya to the table and he let out a sigh and finally decided to join them. It was faster than walking around and trying to find Maki. He sits down next to Makoto and facing Akira. Kotone was sitting next to Akira, facing Makoto. "Hey, isn't this kinda funny?"

"What?" Makoto asks, a little tired.

"We are having lunch together and we barely know each other"

"Speak for yourself, Kurusu" Said Kotone. "I know Naoya and... Tatsuya, and I live with Makoto. So I know most of you, except, of course, Narukami"

"Yeah..." Akira looks at Narukami walking toward them. "Well, speaking of the devil. Here, Yu, have a sit with us. Is not like you have a place to seat down anyways" Yu look around and find out that Makoto was right.

"Oh, thanks" Yu sit down and his cell phone ringing. He answers the call right away. "Hello? Oh, Azami... Yes... Yes, I know... Tonight?" Yu look at his classmates and start whispering. "Well... Curry, maybe... Hm... Yes, Nanako will love it. She like when you are the one cooking... Thanks. See you tonight then, Bye" He hangs up and Akira pat him on the back.

"Azami, huh? Who was that? Your girlfriend? Can we meet her?" Akira teases him.

"No, my sister" Yu answer with a straight face.

"Oh..." Akira stops smiling. "... So... you are dating your sister?" Akira joked and Yu wasn't laughing.

"You joke too much, did they tell you that?" Kotone asks.

"Too many times, yes" Akira take out a card from his pocket. "It's how I really am. Unpredictable... A real Wild Card" Akira leave the card on the table, showing a Joker. "My friends call me, Joker. And this is my presentation card"

"So... To you, everything is a joke?" Makoto asks.

"Not really. I try to be as positive as I can possibly be. Life sometimes strikes you so hard that you either fall to your knees and cry or stand up and keep going. I choose the second, with a little twist"

"Hmmm... Interesting" Makoto smile. "I like you already"

"To me, you are trying too much" Said Kotone. "But do whatever you want. As long you don't make any pervert joke, then we're cool"

"So, what? Are we friends already?" Akira asks, intrigued

"Only classmates" Kotone answers and look at Yu. "So... You were talking about dinner with your sister?"

"Yes. She will buy the ingredients for dinner and cook make curry" Yu explains. "I'll help her"

"Is she a Persona User too?" Makoto asks.

"Yes, but she's not in this High School... She goes... To the rival school" Yu said, a little bothered. He didn't like that his sister attends to other High School.

"Oh... Lovecraft High School?" Kotone asks. "Does that mean she lives in the dorms then?" Yu nodded.

"Yes, But she always goes back home to have dinner together. She leaves after that"

"It must be hard" Said Akira. "I hear rumors about that High School. The Persona Users there are a little... Psychopaths"

"That doesn't even describe then" Said Yu. "There are even Devil Summoners and some of them are really powerful" Yu get closer to the group and whisper at them, like he was sharing some kind of secret. "Especially one of them... a Blue haired boy capable of summoning demons without those weird computers"

"That has to be a rumor, Yu" Said Makoto. "There's no way a human can summon a demon without any external help... Unless he's one of them"

"I saw the guy once... Your eyes won't believe it once you see it"

"Whatever you say"

* * *

 ** _(Jung High School, Gym)_**

Makoto Yuki, and the rest of the students, from first to third-year, were sitting in the School Gym. In front of them the P.E. teacher, Lance Murdock, an ex-soldier and, at some point, Devil Summoner. Of course, he leaves all that behind to focus on simple jobs. How he ended up as a P.E. teacher in a school for Persona Users is unknown for everyone, even for most of the teachers. But Philemon saw something on him.

"Alright, some of you know me, some of you don't. My name is Lance Murdock. I'm your PE teacher and today, instead of making you run twenty laps, push-ups and all kind of things... We'll do something different" He points at the center of the Gym. "I'll call two of you and you'll summon your Personas to have a fight. Of course, it'll be a practice and if any of you try to go serious, I'll jump and hit both of you in the head. I'm authorized to kick you assess if something like that happens!" He yells and the students murmur

"... He's been always this scary?" Kotone asks. "I barely remember"

"I was thinking the same thing" Said Makoto.

"Alright, be quiet. I'll choose randomly so you better prepare. The rules are simple... Use your weakest abilities to hit the User or the Persona to make it disappear. Win the round the student who land the attack three times" Murdock look at the list. "Let's see... Ryoji Mochizuki!" He said and Ryoji stands up. He walks to the center of the Gym and waits for his opponent. "And... Yosuke Hanamura" Yosuke stand up from behind of the crowd of student and walk nervously to the improvise "arena". He then stands in front of Ryoji.

"Hmm... Do we really have to fight?" Yosuke asks. "I don't care to do pushups or running two kilometers"

"You won't get away with this, Hanamura. Don't this year. Now, stand up like a man" Murdock give the signal. "Ready? Fight!" Yosuke wasn't even prepared, but summon his Persona, Jiraiya, anyways. He attacks without a plan, he uses the wind skill, Garu, but Ryoji dodges it without any problem at all. Yosuke attack again, but Ryoji keeps dodging it and starts to make fun of Yosuke.

"What's wrong, Yosu? Can't hit me? I bet you can't hit on women either"

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"Yep" Ryoji chuckle.

"Then summon your Persona and let's see if you can land a hit, womanizer!"

"... Okay" Ryoji put his hand in his pocket and a blue aura surrounds him. Coffins materialize around him, followed by the silhouette of a black swordsman, his face was covered by a metal helmet that resembles the head of a monster. This was the first time Yosuke saw Ryoji's Persona, and scare him.

"Oh, shit"

"Thanatos" Ryoji whisper his Persona's name and a black mist surround Yosuke, making him more scared. Thanatos inflict fear on him. Jiraiya disappears and Yosuke falls to his knees. Ryoji didn't attack yet, but Yosuke was already out of the battle. Ryoji walks toward him and pokes him in the forehead, making him fall to the ground. Everyone present look with their eyes wide open how Ryoji win with moving a finger.

"Damn" Said Akira. "Isn't that cheating?"

"If you look at it from another perspective, Ryoji is not the type of guy that likes to fight. He wins without hitting Yosuke that is one of his friends, alongside Junpei Iori. So it's a win for him on a personal level" Kotone explains. Murdock grabs Yosuke and takes him away, he then walks to Ryoji.

"Well done, you ignore the rules, but you win without hurting him, so it still counts... Good job, kid. Now take Hanamura with the nurse, I think you mess with him"

"Right" Ryoji smile and take Yosuke to the infirmary.

"Next is... Let's see... One of the Wild Cards, Akira Kurusu!" Akira stands up, excited.

"Yes! I'll show you how awesome I can be" Akira yell.

"Good luck..." Said Makoto. Akira walk to the arena and wait for his opponent.

"Oh, another showoff, huh? If that's so then you'll have... Let's see... Hmm..." Murdock made a pause before yelling the name. "Mitsuru Kirijo" By the mention of that name everyone remains quiet.

"... He's going to be so crushed" Said Makoto

"He should've written his last will and testament," Said Yu. Mitsuru Kirijo walks toward the arena. Her head remains high, not walking down at any moment. She stands in front of Akira, almost emotionless. She didn't say a word and the teacher give them the signal to start the battle. Akira summons Arsene and runs toward Mitsuru with the intention of winning as soon as possible. Of course, he underestimates her. She closes her eyes and when Akira was at only inches from her, she takes a single step back and dodges both, the Persona and Akira's hit. She then summons Artemisia. She stares at Akira in the eyes, he looked surprised for a moment, but that face would quickly turn into fear when he saw Mitsuru's fearsome eyes. He felt like he was facing a monster now.

" _Bufudyne_ " She simply says and Akira feel the ice blurring his vision...

* * *

 ** _(Jung High School, Infirmary)_**

"So, what do you say?" Makoto asks while staring at the bed. "I give him a day"

"I give him... A week" Said Kotone.

"An hour... An I'm being too generous" Said Naoya.

"... A month" Said Tatsuya. They all look down at the bed and saw Akira Kurusu, frozen to death by Mitsuru Kirijo. He's still alive of course, but unfreeze him will take some time. Mitsuru hit him with a Bufudyne, one of the strongest skills. He should be dead now, but no.

"She executes him" Said Yu. "Quite literally"

"No, she went and fucking destroys him without any fucking remorse," Said Tatsuya. "Now he's a frozen statue. We might as well us him for Halloween if he can't go back... Not that I care of course" From outside the Infirmary, Morgana was watching the whole scene.

"... Now he's sleeping with the Gods" Said Morgana and walks away. "Too bad I didn't scold him enough"

* * *

 **A/N: Mari Mochizuki appear in the first Devil Survivor as one of the main protagonists. I take advantage that she shares the same last name with Ryoji and made them siblings. The protagonist of Strange Journey doesn't have a canon name so I went with Lance Murdock.**


	4. A little look at Lovecraft High School

**_It's been since I update the story, but I had my reasons, besides, I try to make this story "Perfect" in a way. I want you all to enjoy it so I take my time to deliver a good story. Now, I'll answer some questions you all asked and I didn't answer before._**

 _ **ReallyLazyReader**_ : _I'm glad you like the story so far :D and yes, a certain someone with a talking cat will appear, but not yet. The story may feature Dante from Devil May Cry XD_

 _ **RosyMiranto18**_ : _(I love your reviews)_  
 _-Naoki Hanazawa will be included, just like Kagura and Azami. I'm trying to find a balance because between them and all the character I'm adding is kinda hard. But I want to do it :D_

 _-Yes, Naoya is the "Kid behind Akira's desk" XD_

 _-Labrys' surname is Taketatsu as a nod to her Japanese voice actress. I was thinking if it was actually a good choice actually._

 _-Aigis and Metis are Labry's sisters and they are humans in the fanfic._

 _-The elections for Student Council President will be bloody XD_

 _-Mari and Edogawa work together. She takes care of the female student and Edogawa of the males. I took advantage that she shares the same surname as Ryoji and made them brother and sister._

 _-Ryoji will be paired with... (Spoilers) XD_

 _-Yes, Devil Summoner, some antagonists and Persona Users with their Arcana representing the Thoth Desk are in Nyarly's school. Meaning that Kagura is there too._

 _-Yes, Yu was talking about Kazuya Minegishi_

 _-Mitsuru summoning Artemisia was no mistake from me. This is an AU story and a lot of things change. Mitsuru is one of the few students (actually 3 including her) who has their ultimate Personas._

 _-Tatsuya being in the same class as the rest was actually a detail I forgot to actually add and I will correct that right now. Tatsuya is kind of a trouble boy in here and he often skips class and gets in troubles with the other students. Philemon makes him repeat the Second year instead of expelling him. I will add it now because I forgot that important detail like the moron I am :D_

 _Don't worry, you were giving your opinion and I answer your question :D_

 _ **Komaeda Yuujin**_ : _The Trinity Soul character might be here too. But they won't stay long. They will appear as cameos unless I decide otherwise._

 _ **Guest Review**_ : _Yes, the protagonists of the SMT mainline will appear, but not yet._

 _ **Well, that's all for the Reviews. Also, I don't have a lot of pairing in mind actually and I won't focus on them for a while, but if you want to, you can leave suggestions and I'll consider them. The chapter was going to be larger, but it's been a while since I write this one and this chapter will focus a little on other chapters as well my OCs. And if you want to know more about my OCs, read my other Persona Fanfictions: "Our Lives Will Change Forever" and "The Jester of the Family (Rewrite)". Starting next month, my three fanfics will be updated at the same time so the ones that are following my three stories won't wait too long XD Now that it's all done, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave me a review!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: A little look at Lovecraft High School**_

 _ **4/6 Thursday (Jung High School, Principal's Office)**_

Philemon was watching out the window, his eyes focus on the sky and he let out a sigh. He turns around and saw Mitsuru Kirijo sitting in front of him. Philemon didn't say a thing until he sits down and looks at her in the eyes.

"Mitsuru, I want you to know that I'm not angry at you for this, but you should be more careful, especially the Wild Cards" Said Philemon with calm. "Is there something you want to say?" Mitsuru avoids visual contact for a moment.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away. I wasn't even thinking at that moment. Sir... Lately, I have some issues and a lot of things that must be done, both in school and at home. I had stayed up late and... No, there must not be an excuse. I will apologize to Akira Kurusu as soon as possible"

"Don't worry about that now. If you have a lot of things going on in your house, then you can talk to me, or the School Psychologist if you want someone to talk about your troubles"

"Thanks, sir... But I think I'll apologize right away" Mitsuru stands up. "Now, if you'll excuse me"

"Kirijo, wait" Philemon stop her. "Remember, I'm here if you need to talk... And before you leave, I need something from you"

"What is it, sir?" She asks and Philemon takes out an envelopment.

"Give this to Yu Narukami. This card is delivered to his sister" Philemon explain and Mitsuru takes the envelopment.

"Narukami's sister? Isn't she in Lovecraft High School? Why is this card for her? Who sends it?"

"I do. I want to talk to her, face to face, about something. And having Yu delivering the card is a good way to calling her here"

"You could also call her" Said Mitsuru while looking at the envelopment.

"I like sending cards" He simply answer and Mitsuru just shrug.

"... I see... Well then, if you'll excuse me" Mitsuru bow and leave the office.

"Now... We wait..."

* * *

 _ **(Lovecraft High School, Faculty Office)**_

Lovecraft High School is one of the most recognizable High School in the country and even the world, but it was behind Jung High School because it lacks students. It has students, but they were a minority. The School accepts from Persona Users (Mostly those who have the Arcana of the Thoth Desk) to Devil Summoners, but it noticeably behind from Jung and Megami High School that only accept Devil Summoner and people who can wield the power of the Demons. The Principal, Nyarlathotep, has been trying to get more students, but his attempts always end in failure. That was frustrating for sure... But what they lack in number, they compensate for power... Each student had the power to fight an entire army of Demons and Shadows by themselves.

Right now, the Faculty Office was in complete silence and only one teacher was inside, Serph Sheffield. He was staring at his computer in silence, he was having troubles with a program that won't open his files and he was losing his patience. At the edge of the table his cat, Schrödinger, lay there and stare at him with amusement. Before Serph hit the monitor and break the keyboard in a rage attack, the door open itself and Goro Akechi enter. Serph Sheffield stares at him, Akechi was using the school uniform in the intended order. A black school uniform with a red tie. Akechi was using white gloves that were the most striking thing about him. A little of white in so much black. Akechi looks at his teacher and smile.

"Sheffield-Sensei, I brought the report from the Student Council. There's a list of the Clubs and the students that want to join each club. Also, I found it really weird that we have a building in the back of the school we are not even using. What exactly happens there? And why it looks like is about to collapse at any minute? I never had the opportunity to ask, I only hear rumors"

"That Building used to be part of the main building, but a student loses control of his power and blows up part of it. I bet you already hear something like that. Still, the reason why we are not using it is that the Principal is using it as a storage... Or garbage deposit, I don't know. He throws things we don't use anymore there and leave them to rot. I couldn't care less about that actually. The good thing is that no student was hurt during that accident, we were lucky" Serph explains and looks at the list Akechi give him. "So... Last we had at least 8 Clubs... Now we have 4, why is that?"

"I don't know. Looks like no one is eager to start or be part of one" Akechi said what he believes was the case.

"I see... Well, not that I care about that. I think it will make our work easier. Now, Mister Student Council President, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You already have all the members of the Student Council or there's a vacant position?"

"Actually... The Vice-president position is still vacant, looks like no one want it"

"I see... I might know who can fill that position. Go back to the Student Council. I'll send her right away"

"Her? Can you tell me who she is?" Akechi was curious about this new possible member.

"It's a surprise. Now go..." Serph sends Akechi back to the Student Council. He was really curious about this new member they might have now. He couldn't wait so he walks as fast as he could. He arrives at the Student Council, open the door and find the other members sitting around the table, talking to each other. There was Amane Kuzuryu who is the Treasurer, Hibiki Kuze who fill the role of the Reporter and Chidori Yoshino who is the Secretary. They saw Akechi enter the classroom and fall into silence.

"There's no need for you all to remain quiet" He said.

"Sorry, we are not used to... Being part of this" Said Chidori. Her black uniform was a little different than the rest. She wasn't using the school jacket, instead, she uses the white shirt and red bow tie. Her skirt was longer than Amane's, her skirt reaches her feet. "To be honest... I might regret my decision of joining. I'll rather spend my time drawing"

"We know that" Said Amane. "But we are the only ones who have some sense of... Responsibility in this school. We might as well be the students that keep the rest of the students under control. Did you see them? Most of them are terrible, not to call them bullies"

"They are not that bad," Said Hibiki with a chuckle. "Some of them are decent human beings"

"... What about Minegishi-kun?" Chidori asks and Hibiki sigh.

"He's... Beyond us. I personally don't want to deal with him if he gets mad" Hibiki was nervous by merely thinking about Kazuya Minegishi.

"Well, leaving aside our little " _Demon Lord_ ", I have an announcement to make. We might finally found our Vice-president" When Akechi say that, everyone in the room was surprised. "I don't know who she is, but let's just cross our fingers that it's someone we can actually get along with"

"... It's going to be an asshole" Said Hibiki. "I can already smell it... Not only that but a girl? I think I have an idea of who that might be"

"Don't so negative, Kuze. I bet it will go smoothly"

"Akechi... I mean President" Amane look down. "The last time you said something like that, we end up fighting with Sho Minazuki and do I need to remind you how he almost cleans the floor with your body?" When she said that and brought back that memory of the fight, Akechi felt angry and was about to lose his composure, but calm himself down. Once he loses his temper, everyone around him ends up hurt or worst.

"I wasn't... Prepared... That's all" Akechi wanted to yell, but didn't do it. "Don't mention that again"

"I know, but you should know that by now... Every time you think positive, something bad happen" Amane had a good point. "Like life itself is not in your favor"

"Maybe we should give this person a chance, we don't know who she is and even if we knew it's a bad person, we should get along. We are here on our own free will" Said Chidori. "And because we are your friends, Akechi. We have your back... But don't count on me when it comes to something stupid"

"You are right, Chidori... Besides, What's the worst thing it could happen?" Hibiki asks and someone knocks the door. Everyone stares at the door and Akechi open it... At the other side was Miyako Hotsuin.

"... Sheffield-Sensei told me the Vice-president role wasn't taken yet" She said instead of a friendly hello like Akechi was expecting.

"That's... Correct" He said and Miyako enter without asking permission.

"Good, I'm in"

"... You are welcome?" Akechi was lost. He wasn't expecting the twin sister of Yamato Hotsuin, the student that hate him the most for the mere fact that he was chosen as the President of the Student Council. Unlike other schools, the Student Council President of Lovecraft High School is chosen by the Principal. "... This is going to end badly. I can see it already" He said and close the door. "At times like this, I'll rather hang out with that 'Loser's Group' or whatever students are calling those five students"

* * *

 _ **(Jung High School, Infirmary)**_

Akira was wide awake now. His feet were still buried in the giant block of ice. He had his arms crossed while Tatsuya uses his Persona Vulcanus to unfreeze what was left of the ice. Morgana sits next to him.

"I hope you learn your lesson. Think before you act" Said Morgana and Tatsuya simply ignore him.

"Just for the record, I'm here because Narukami and Toudou force me to help you" Said Tatsuya. He was really annoyed about this. "I'll rather be in class right now instead of wasting my energy on you"

"... Are you a Tsundere then?" Akira chuckled. "You are acting like one. Don't tell me you fall for me"

"... I can kill you right now if you don't shut the fuck up"

"Hahaha, you can try"

"Don't provoke me, you won't like it at all" Tatsuya sigh, call back his Persona and stand up. "I'm leaving. I don't care what Narukami said, I'm not your babysitter. Get out of this ice block by yourself. I'm out of here"

"No, wait! Don't leave me here! What if she comes back to finish the job!?" Akira half-joked. He was sure that Mitsuru wasn't that kind of person, but deep down he was scared to see her again. Mitsuru was ruthless and he already knew how she didn't care if she hurt people at all.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why the fuck is Kirijo going to-" At that exact moment, Mitsuru Kirijo enter the Infirmary. Tatsuya's eyes widen and take a few steps back.

"I told you! She's going to execute me!"

"... It was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck in the afterlife" Tatsuya get past Mitsuru and walk away.

"You coward!" Akira yell and even Morgana leave. "You too!? That's it, no more sushi for you!" Akira looks at Mitsuru nervously. "... Please, make it quick. I don't want to suffer"

"... What are you talking about, Kurusu?" Mitsuru look at him, confused. "Don't tell me you thought I was going to kill you"

"... Maybe?"

"Don't jump to conclusions like that. It actually makes me feel bad that a student thinks of me as a heartless person... In fact, you are not the only one that thinks that. A lot of students that don't know me on a personal level think the same thing as you. I want you to know that the reason I did what I did was because I had a lot of things in my head, a lot of things to worry about and I didn't pay enough attention in the practice. I just wanted to finish quickly so I can focus on my own problems. So... I'm Sorry if I hurt you"

"Oh... It's... Okay. You just freeze me to death so... I wasn't expecting an apology from you at all"

"No one does" Mitsuru walk to his bed and sit next to him. "I'm so sorry. As a candidate for Student Council President, I should pay more attention and care more about the Students around me"

"Don't worry. I'm good. I forgive you... Just don't execute anyone on the way back home" He said and Mitsuru chuckles a little. She notices right away that Akira was joking.

"I'll try" She takes out and envelopment. "Also, can you give this to Narukami? The Principal told me to give this to him, but I have other things to do"

"Sure, I'll give it to him" Akira take it.

"Thank you... Well... So you tomorrow then..." Mitsuru stands up and walks to the door.

"Sure, see yo- Wait!" Mitsuru turns around and Akira point at his feet. "I'm still frozen, I can't walk... Can you tell someone to help me out on this?"

"Don't worry, someone will help you right away" She said and leave without saying another word.

"... Well... That was unexpected"

* * *

 ** _(Lovecraft High School, Student Council)_**

"Alright, I have some suggestions to fix some of the issues in this High School, not only that but I have some ideas that we can use to help each student to have a better school experience," Said Miyako. She was sitting at the table with the other members of the Student Council. Amane was listening to her calmly, Hibiki looks at her with little expectation, Chidori wasn't paying any attention to her and Akechi wasn't comfortable with Miyako being in the room. "Will you all listen to them?"

"To be honest, Miyako-san. We just got started" Said Amane. "Akechi just today was chosen by the Principal as the President and we are helping him on everything we can. Your suggestions and ideas might've to wait for a couple of days before we can organize properly"

"Oh... Still okay then... I come to deliver a message too" Said Miyako with a nod. She takes out a piece of folded paper. "This is for you, Goro-san"

"For me? From who?" Akechi takes the paper and his eyes widen when he read the message: ' _WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACK, GORO. I'll COME FOR YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!_ '. It was written with fury and Akechi had an idea of who it was. "Let me guess..."

"It's from my brother"

"... Yeah... I had a feeling it was from him..." Akechi sigh. "I'll deal with him later. Now he's the least of my problems" Akechi stare at Miyako. "Are you joining just to stab me in the back later?"

"I'm not that kind of person, unlike my brother, I don't actually care about a person's position in power. We all are humans and I'll treat everyone the same... Unless you are an asshole, then I'll annihilate you"

"Well, that's good to know. So yeah, the first day we are organizing ourselves, starting tomorrow we'll start working on everything. If you have a suggestion, we'll hear it tomorrow. Now it's almost time to leave"

"For me, the thing that should be our priority are the Students of Jung" Said Chidori. "Some of them often pass by the School gates and bully our students. Most of them fight back and it ends up in a fight that's hard to stop"

"That was last year, Chidori. I doubt it will start this year again" Said Amane.

"Well, no one knows until it happens" Said Hibiki. "We should look into that now before it actually happens this year again"

"Now that's something we should address... Let's talk about it tomorrow. It's almost time"

* * *

 _ **(Dojima's Residence, Narukami's temporary home - Evening)**_

Yu Narukami walk to the door of Dojima's apartment. He had a nice first day, at least he thought. He ends up in the Special Classroom alongside with the rest of the Wild Cards. Except for Tatsuya Suou, he felt a connection with everyone there. He thought that this year might not be as bad as he thought it will be. When he was leaving the school, Akira hands him and envelopment addressed to his sister, Azami. According to him, it comes from Principal Philemon. He was curious about the letter inside, but he waits until he finally delivers it to say what it says. Yu, standing in front of the door, take out his keys and enter the apartment. As soon he enters and takes out his shoes, he saw another pair of shoes next to Nanako's. Yu walk in and look at the kitchen. He saw Azami checking the fridge. She and Yu look almost the same, like if they were twins, but she was a year older and had a long hair, but the same color. She was wearing glasses and Azami was wearing her black school uniform that makes a contrast with Yu's white uniform.

"Azami" He said with a smile. Azami turn around to see him and give him a weak smile. A tired smile.

"Hi, Yu. How was school?" She asks, even her voice sound tired. Yu got worried.

"Azame... Are you okay? You look tired" Azami sigh. She looks at Yu in the eyes and gives him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired. Today wasn't exactly the best way to start school. It was a mess" Azami explain. "School itself was kind of a mess today so... It was nothing really"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Besides, something funny happens there. I'll tell you during dinner. Now help me to make the curry. Let's cook" Yu and Azami prepare the curry an didn't take them too long. When everything was ready they sit down with Nanako and had dinner together.

"So listen to this... Unlike in Jung High, our Student Council President is chosen by the Principal and... God, Yamato was yelling like crazy when he found out he wasn't the President. Akechi took the place and Yamato was like " _ **I'll kill that brat!**_ " and for the rest of the day he had this... Angry face all day and I was laughing at how everyone avoids him like a plague. He even makes one of the teachers cry. I'm not kidding! He makes Argilla-sensei cry! That's insane!"

"Are you kidding!?" Yu was surprised. That was certainly unexpected. "Man, he's a savage one..."

"With Kagura accord not to make him angry or be near him for the rest of the year" Azami was talking about her Roommate and Classmate, Kagura Kobayashi. "Also, we had a problem with clubs today, they kinda force us to choose one... I end up in the Music Club, Kagura fall prey of the Art Club"

"Is the Art Club that bad?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _ **(Lovecraft High School, Art Club - A couple of hours earlier)**_

 _Kagura Kobayashi was trying to open the door, she was trying desperately to get out of that place. The Red-haired student was starting to lose it, she was in the Art Club against her will, it could be considered kidnap at this point... They did blind her and bring her here after all. The members of the Club look at her struggling with the door. She turns around and looks at each one of them to the eyes. She had the intention to hurt them, each one of them._

 _"Which one of you pieces of shit have the damn key!?" She yells and the President of the Club, Yasuo Inoe show her the key. "Don't mess with me, Inoe! Give me that key, I'm out of this shithole"_

 _"I think you don't. We lack members and you did say you were "Interested" in art... In fact... We need a model to paint and you look great, to be honest... Be our model"_

 _"I won't model for you or any of this creeps... Give me the key, or I'll smash your fucking face against the damn floor"_

 _"Don't be like that... and cooperate. Be our model" Inoe walk slowly toward her and Kagura start kicking the door._

 _"Why the fuck I can't break this fricking door!? Azami! Sudou-sensei! Ikutsuki-sensei! Anyone!? Stay away from me you pervert! I'm warning you!"_

* * *

 _ **(Back to the Present)**_

"I see..." Yu said. "So what happens after that?"

"Kagura summon her Persona and smash Yasuo's face against the floor... Just like she said she would" Azami sigh. "Good thing the Music Club is not crazy"

"Yeah, you were lucky" Yu suddenly remember the envelopment and without wasting any time, he gives it to her. "Before I forgot, this is for you. It's from Philemon"

"Really? I wonder what he wants from me... I'll read it later. Now we are eating... So, tell me a little about you being transferred to the Special Class, Mister Wild Card. I bet is a crazy place"

"Azami, you have no idea..."

"Be careful too, being a Wild Card gives you something else besides the power to wield more Personas"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"The girl will be all over you in a matter of months"

"Yeah, right..."

* * *

Meanwhile... At the top of the Tokyo Tower, a blue haired boy was standing on top of the tower. His white headphones were playing rock music at all volume. This boy stares down at the street, not knowing what to even do. If he should go back home or keep walking aimlessly through the city, searching for something interesting to do... His problem was that having all the power in his hands bore him... Bore him to death. He has a COMP in his hand, the little computer that he can't use anymore because he could summon demons at will and give them orders, orders they can't disobey... Kazuya Minegishi sighs and creates a portal with a move of his hands, he jumps right in and disappears...


	5. Fight in the Cafeteria

**_New chapter, new characters, new troubles. So now I'll answer some questions_**

 ** _RosyMiranto18:_**

 _-Philemon is not really into technology. So no cell phone for him or even a computer. And yes, he fears an espionage attempt. You'll see why._

 _-Yamato and Akechi have a rivalry going on for a while. It will be shown later._

 _-Akira being the clown and the funny guy has a reason. You'll see it later._

 _-The Art Club is where the creepy student hangs out. That's why. Also, Kagura doesn't really have a hobby besides reading. She's the kind of person that'll rather stay at home if there's nothing for her to do._

 _-Azami in this story is a little different from my Persona 4 fanfic. I'm taking liberties with my ocs on this one._

 _-I can't answer that question without giving away spoilers. So you'll have to wait._

 ** _Smack77721:_**

 _No, this is an AU, so any event from any of the Persona games didn't happen. Akira's arrest didn't happen, instead, Akira's backstory will be different which lead to some interesting conversations and some impactful moments. Don't worry about his attitude, there's a reason for that._

 ** _Guest Review:_**

 _It's an AU so it doesn't really matter what's canon and what not._

 ** _And lastly, I wanted to ask you all a question. I've been thinking lately about writing an original Persona story. Not a retelling, crossover or a POV story, a fanfic taking place after Persona 5 with all new characters and a dark story. I had the idea and some characters, but I wanted to know if any of you would like that kind of story. If all of you are on board, then I might have it ready around June or July. It depends on my time._**

 ** _Oh, and about the pairing of the story... I'm not really focusing on that but considering this is kind of a big crossover story we can get a little crazy. So if you want you can leave a suggestion or even your OTP and I'll take it into consideration. So that's all for now, enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Fight in the Cafeteria_**

 ** _4/6 Thursday (Lovecraft High School, Girl's Dorm - Night)_**

Kagura Kobayashi was watching TV while eating alone in her room. She for a moment feel all alone, but also feel at peace. She sleeps with two more students in the same room, Azami Narukami, and Misaki Hanazawa. She was watching an old comedy show because there was nothing else to see right now. She was eating instant ramen because she didn't want to spend time cooking. She had a hard day, not to mention a little scary. The Art Club was known to be the place were the most creepy students hang out and just by thinking she was thrown in that club makes her shiver all over her body. She like art, but that club was not the best place to be in. After finish her dinner, Kagura lay down in her bed and stare at the ceiling, not knowing what to do... Sleep or wait until Azami come back. The door open and Misaki enter the room with a plastic bag in her left hand. Misaki had a long black hair and grey eyes, she wasn't wearing her school uniform, instead, she was wearing a leather jacket, red shirt, and jeans.

"So... You skip classes... Again" Said Kagura while staring at her eyes. Misaki smiled at her, she gives her what can only be described as a creepy smile from ear to ear. "I'm afraid to ask what were you doing so I'll only ask what's in the bag"

"It's none of your business" She answered with a playful tone.

"I'll tell your brother"

"Haha... 'I'll tell your brother'" Misaki mock Kagura. "That's how you sound. You are such a serious girl"

"And you are a crazy girl. Remind me why I'm stuck in here with you"

"No one wanted me and Ikutsuki-sensei force you to accept me. He didn't want to deal with me either"

"... Yeah... God, sometimes I wish I have a room for myself" Kagura stand up and get closer to her. "If you are staying here tonight, then you better not try anything funny while I sleep. I had enough of you"

"I can't make that promise. I love to mess with you. I mean you should've seen your face with I threatened you with my knife. That was so funny" Misaki laugh but Kagura wasn't. It was a serious matter and it looks like Misaki had a grudge against her. She didn't hurt or try anything on Azami because she knows that Azami could easily put her down if she gets angry. Azami's Persona is, for the most part, a mystery for almost all students. Azami only shows it once and it was so powerful that the teachers couldn't contain it. The Principal had to step in. Azami was a Jester, just like Kagura, but she was beyond her.

"Don't make me call Azami. We both know you won't try anything as long she's here"

"And when she's not here, we can "play" so I'll take advantage of that" Misaki take out her knife and point it at Kagura. She just sighs when she saw the knife.

"Really? We are doing this again?"

"Maybe... What are you going to do this time?"

"... (sigh) Fuck the rules then..." Kagura punches Misaki right in the face, grab her by the collar and push her against the door so hard the door break. They landed on the hallway and Misaki let go her knife in the process, as a result, she resorts to punching Kagura.

"Why don't you take out your Persona?" Misaki asks.

"I don't my Persona to kick your ass! You Psycho Shadow User!"

"At least my Shadow has more free will than your little slave"

"Kuma Lisa is not my slave. Shut the fuck up. You piss me off so much!"

They start fighting each other right on the floor but stopped almost immediately when they saw Azami standing right in front of them. She crosses her arms and gives them a disappointed look. Kagura stands up and without thinking it twice kick Misaki in the stomach. She looks at Azami in the eyes and apologizes.

"Sorry, but we both know it was going to happen"

"I don't want to hear it" She said and point at the room. "What matters to me is who's going to repair the door. I refuse to sleep in our room open to any attack from the other girls"

"Fuck the other girls. Let them try and mess with us. I'll show them what happens when they try to fuck with us" Misaki stand up and her gray eyes turn yellow.

"No, you will go back to the room and stay there. You are grounded"

"You are not my mother"

"... Do you want me to get angry? Because you are starting to piss me off, Misaki. My patience is running out" Azami's eyes turn dark and that was Misaki's signal to retreat. She turns around and goes to their room without saying another word. Azami then turns to Kagura. "Can't I leave without you two going at each other's throat?"

"Looks like not... Sorry"

"What's done it's done... Just... Help me to pick up the pieces of the door. I'll talk to a teacher tomorrow" Azami and Kagura pick up what was left of the door and leave it in a corner. Misaki lay in her bed, facing the wall. Kagura goes to her bed and did the same but Azami takes this opportunity to walk away to the hallway and take out the letter from Philemon. She opens it and read it...

 _ **Miss Azami Narukami:**_

 _ **I write you this letter as a response to your early proposition. For the most part, I was thinking about it and it didn't matter how long I think, there was no way I could accept you in Jung High. But after debating with some of the teachers I have decided to at least give you a chance. We don't accept Persona Users of the Jester Arcana because of their instability and higher chances of getting corrupted by their own power, but I'm willing to give you a chance. I know why you want to come... If you prove me that you are worth, then I won't have any issue with accepting you. Meet me after school in my office at Jung High. I'll be expecting you...**_

 _ **Jung High School's Principal, Philemon**_

"He's willing to accept me? I can't believe it... I'm finally out of this hell..." Azami smiles and hides the card in her pocket. She was nervous but excited too. It's been a while since she wanted to leave this school and be part of Jung. If she was lucky, then she'll be able to leave and be with Yu... But a part of her was scared. She already lost control once... Who knows what will happen a second time?

* * *

 ** _4/7 Friday (Jung High School, First Floor Hallway)_**

Akira was walking with Makoto and Kotone in the school's hallway on the first floor. They were heading to the classroom. Akira took this opportunity to tell them what happens to him in the infirmary and the talk he had with Mitsuru Kirijo. They both pay attention when he mentions Mitsuru's name.

"I mean, it really surprises she just comes to apologies. It was like I just saw something that might not repeat at all. Mitsuru Kirijo apologies, the "Empress", the cold-hearted queen... Can you believe it?" Akira asks them, almost excited about it.

"It's still hard to believe" Said Makoto. "Mitsuru is the kind of person that won't stop to apologize. She always says things like "Is not important" or "I don't see why should I get involved in that" those kind of things. She really focuses on her goals... Almost like a robot"

"If we are talking about robots you should see Metis. She sometimes acts like one" Said Kotone.

"I'll rather avoid her. She's too protective of Aigis for some reason" Said Makoto. "Last time I say " _hi_ " to Aigis, Metis tackle me and threated me. She scared the shit out of me. What's her problem?"

"I know that feel... Sometimes I had the feeling that all the girls here are crazy" Akira joked. "No joke. I won't be surprised if one of them turn out to be a Yandere"

"I agree," Said Kotone, something neither Makoto or Akira were expecting.

"You agree? That's weird" Makoto ask her. "Wait. You agree with the girls being crazy or Yandere?"

"About them being crazy. I mean, Come on, you don't need to be a genius to see that most of the female students here have some issue or two. Actually, looks like half of them can't even cook or have bad grades. Those who don't are either smartasses or have a serious superiority complex" Kotone explains.

"Well, you do have a point" Akira nodded. Naoya joins them.

"Good Morning" He said politely. "What are you talking about?"

"About half of the girls in school being crazy and/or yanderes," Said Akira and Naoya look at them like they were the crazy ones.

"... I'm not going to ask how you reach that topic. Let's change that subject... I hear something from one of the teachers" Said Naoya and they listen. "Supposedly, a Lovecraft high school student is going to speak with Philemon"

"What for?" Tatsuya appears from behind. "Aren't the student from that high school banned from entering here?"

"Yes, they are. But looks like this student had a meeting with him. It will happen today after school... You want to check it out?" Naoya asks and the rest of the group look at each other. Akira shrug.

"Sure, I'm in. What about the rest?"

"Why not?" Said Makoto. "I don't have anything to do"

"I'll go to. I'm curious too"

"... Do whatever you want" Said Tatsuya. "But I'm not going with you"

"We are not forcing you" Said Naoya to Tatsuya. "I just wanted to know if you were interested"

"No" He said and Yu arrive.

"So early in the morning and Tatsuya is being negative again... Good" He said and Tatsuya stares at him with hatred.

"Shut up!"

"Fine, sheesh..." Said Yu and turn to the group. "So, another day, another class together... Isn't it exciting?" Yu said sarcastically and from behind the group a student crosses his arms and call them out.

"It'll be more exciting if the future Wild Cards take their lectures more seriously," He said. The group of Wild Cards turns to the voice and they saw Kei Nanjo looking at them with disappointment. "You six are nothing more than a mediocre group of Persona Users ready to blow up. With the exception of two of you, the rest is a group of the most pathetic outcast I've ever seen"

"Is that so?" Said Tatsuya. "Come closer and say it to our faces"

"Such a rude troublemaker you are, Tatsuya Suou. Understand the position you are in. You are lucky to even be here. Principal Philemon kept you here because he didn't want you to end up in the rival school like some of the students that got expelled before"

"Kei... Can you stop?" Naoya asks. "We were going to our classroom"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. When I hear about the other Persona Users that will be with you the rest of the year I start to question me if you'll be okay by yourself in that class full of troublemakers"

"Don't call us troublemakers" Said Makoto. "We are not"

"Really? Let see... We have a troublemaker that only cares about himself and avoid class at all cost, an emo that sleeps in class, a girl who fights anyone who's not on her good side and a buffoon that only jokes around and don't take anything seriously... Yeah, this group has a great future ahead... Only Naoya and Narukami are worth as a wild cards... The rest don't deserve that power. I bet you'll end up killing yourself with it" Nanjo criticize the group. Tatsuya wants to hit him and Akira only remain quiet. Naoya and Yu didn't want to be compared to the rest and as for Makoto and Kotone, the shrug it off easily.

"... Did you finish?" Kotone asks. "I don't care what you think"

"Me neither" Said Makoto. "Out of the way. We are running late"

"... Get out of my sight" Kei get out of the way and they all leave. Naoya stops in front of Kei.

"... You don't deserve to be the Student Council President with that shitty attitude, Nanjo"

"I'll win because I'm the more suitable to be President... When I take over the Nanjo Group... A lot of things will change"

"..." Naoya leave and Kei was left alone in the hallway...

* * *

 _ **(Jung High School, Music Club)**_

Labrys close the door behind her, she locks it and turns to see her " _team_ " that will help her to win the Student Council Election. Inside of the Music Club was Aigis, Metis, Yosuke Hanamura and Yusuke Kitagawa. She stands in front of them and starts the meeting.

"You all know why I brought you all here" She said and Yosuke sighed.

"I don't really like where this is actually going, Labrys" He said. "Why can't you just let things be?"

"I won't do such a thing knowing that Kirijo and Nanjo are in the mix. You all know what I want... I want them out"

"And what you need us for?" Yusuke asks. "I doubt we'll be of much use"

"That's where you are wrong Kitagawa. Each one of you has a mission. All of you will sabotage all my competence" Labrys said with a happy face and Aigis didn't like the idea at all, Metis didn't really care, Yosuke wasn't on board and Yusuke just nodded.

"I see... But isn't this cheating? I'm not comfortable with this" Said Yusuke.

"Kitagawa, if you do then I'll take you to a buffet of all-you-can-eat"

"... I'll do my best then!"

"Wait! Don't buy him with food!" Yosuke yells. "You can't expect us to do that!"

"Well... There's that or searching something "dirty" about them. But that's even harder" She said and Metis raise her hand. "Yes, sis"

"I hear a nasty rumor about Nanjo-senpai. It might work in our favor" Said Metis and Labrys smile. "Still, I need to confirm if it's actually true"

"That's something that will be useful to know!" She said.

"So... Are we really going to do this?" Yosuke asks.

"Yes. Aigis, you try to find some nasty rumor about Kirijo, if you can't then sabotage her campaign. Metis do the same with Nanjo, Yosuke you will help her. Yusuke... You help me out" Labrys tell them the plan, but Yosuke wasn't on board. He still had a problem with it.

"I'm not doing this. You can't make me"

"... You know that I'm friends with Rise, right? I'll get you a VIP ticket for her next concert"

"..." Yosuke stares at Labrys and sigh. "That's not fair... Fine... But you better not be lying!"

* * *

 ** _(Jung High School, Special Classroom)_**

The class was in complete silence. Igor was sitting at his desk and five persons, including Elizabeth, were standing in front of the class. Next to Elizabeth were a tall older women, a young man, and two little girls. All of them share the same trait, platinum blond hair and yellow eyes. They were wearing blue uniforms and each one had a big book in their hands. Elizabeth was playing with hers, passing the pages and chuckling. Naoya was surprised to see those kinds of people in front of him. Tatsuya wasn't really paying attention but he couldn't stop staring at the man in the middle of the three girls, he didn't trust him. Makoto stare at Elizabeth, he had the feeling that Elizabeth was about to do something. Kotone stares at the man, like Tatsuya did but for a different reason... She was feeling a little attraction toward him. Yu was looking at the older woman, she was obviously the more mature of the group and he found himself a little curious. Akira look at the two little girls and the only thing he could think was: "What are two little girls doing here? This is getting weird".

"Now, let me introduce you all to my assistants. They help me to train, assist and teach the Wild Cards to control their power" Igor explain. "They are also Persona Users, but their power highly exceeds yours. So when I told you to not provoke a fight, I mean it... Now then, introduce yourself to the class" He turns to the group and the girl next to Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"My name is Margareth. It's a pleasure to guide you all in your journey" Margareth introduce herself and then the man comes next.

"I'm Theodore, Nice to meet you..." He looks at Kotone in the eyes. "But you can call me Theo if you want" Kotone blush and hit her head against her desk.

"... Well, we lost her now" Said Makoto. Then the two girls, that appear to be twins, move forward. They both had an eyepatch, but one had it in her right eye and the other in her left eye.

"I'm Caroline so you better remember it well if you want me to beat you up" Said the girl with the eyepatch covering her right eye.

"And my name is Justine... I expect great things from you all" Said the other twin.

"Well, at least we know which one is the evil twin" Said Akira. "Am I right, guys?" Makoto covers his mouth because he didn't want to laugh in front of them. Akira didn't have the time to laugh, Caroline walks to his desk and hit him with her baton right in the head, knocking him out.

"Holy shit!" Said Makoto. "Are you crazy!?"

"You were about to laugh too! I saw you!" Caroline raises her baton, pointing at Makoto's head.

"No! I wasn't going to! I swear!"

"... Yeah... I thought so..." Caroline goes back with her twin. "Coward"

"Dude... What did we get ourselves into?" Tatsuya whisper to Naoya. "They look scary as fuck!"

"I know... Just be quiet. Let's see where this is going" He answers.

"Alright, class... Today I'm going to teach you how to make a successful fusion..." Said Igor and stand up. A deck of Tarot cards appears on the table. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

 _ **(Lovecraft High School, Cafeteria)**_

Azami sits all by herself in the cafeteria. She looks down at her silver tray and looks at her food. Just a bottle of water and a bowl of noodles. She sighs and grabs her chopsticks. She was about to eat when Kagura sit next to her. In her tray, she had a bowl with only rice. They eat in silence for a couple of seconds before Azami speak up.

"... If by any chance... I leave this school... What will you do?" She asks and Kagura shrug.

"I'll find someone else to spend my time with... and kill Misaki in the process. I don't know, I'm young I'll figure it out" She answers.

"Yeah... I thought you'll say that..."

"Why the question? Are you planning on leaving?" Kagura asks, a little worried about her. "It's because of me? I can change you know. Don't you dare to leave me with this psychopaths, I won't last five minutes with them. I need someone that's not batshit crazy! I refuse to become one of them!"

"But you said you'll figure it out"

"Oh come on! You really believe it!? We both know that I won't last with Misaki around. She's messing with me every time she can and I think she wants me dead" At that moment Misaki appear with her twin brother, Naoki. They both sit down with them. Naoki had black hair, a pair of glasses and instead of the usual uniform he wears the PE uniform.

"... I hope you weren't talking about me" Said Misaki. "I would never hurt a good friend of mine"

"Go fuck yourself!" Kagura yells at her.

"I'll rather let you fuck me instead" Misaki and Kagura stand up and were about to fight, but Naoki hit the table.

"Can you both stop!?" Naoki asks and they stop discussing and sit down again. "Thank you... God, I can't believe is like this every single day we are together. Can't you two get along?" He asks but there was no response from them. "Yeah... It's too much to ask, I know" They then start to eat in silence but it didn't last long. Tadashi Nikaido passes by and hit Naoki at the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry nerd. I wasn't looking" Kaido smirk. Misaki stands up and grabs Kaido's hand.

"Apologize now, fucker" She said.

"I already did"

"You were lying... Do it now or I take your eyes out"

"Misaki, leave him be. It's not a big deal" Said Naoki and continue to eat his lunch.

"I'm not afraid of you and the rest of the " _Losers club_ ", you know. You four are the worst things that has happen to this school" Kaido spit on the table, near Kagura's tray. "Persona Users... You all are worthless"

"At least we don't rely on a fucking computer to use our powers" Said Kagura. "That's for losers who don't have real power" She made fun of Nikaido's lack of actual power without his device, something that even Misaki wouldn't do. Mainly because Misaki was no match for him if he gets angry and wants to fight.

"Oh really?" Kaido shakes off Misaki's hand and takes out his COMP. "Want to test my power, Kobayashi?" Without warning, he summons his demon, Pazuzu. As soon Pazuzu appears in the Cafeteria, all the students run away. Pazuzu was a really powerful demon and Nikaido was one of the stronger Devil Summoner in the school, not to mention a bully that doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants. Kagura stands up and her hand reaches her face.

"Kagura... Don't do it" Azami beg her. "Kagura... Don't you dare!" Kagura didn't listen. Her hand produces a blue flame and a white mask appear on her face. She rips it out and her Persona, Kuma Lisa appear, it was an anthropomorphic fox wearing a white Cravat blouse with red Cravat tie and black skirt. Azami grab her tray and get away from the table, Naoki did the same and Misaki slowly walk away, she prepares for anything. Kuma Lisa, the Trickster Fox of the woods launch at Pazuzu and push him to the ground. The battle start sooner than expected and half of the students run away, but the other half stay and watch the fight, some of them even take out their cell phone and record the fight.

Naoki runs away with his tray in his hands, he was trying to not throw his food away. Misaki grabs him by his arm and takes him to a corner. Azami runs to the exit door and stays there. She leaves her tray on the floor and waits. She wanted to help but was afraid to lose control of her power. Kuma Lisa punch Pazuzu multiple times in the face, but Pazuzu didn't seem like he was receiving any damage. Pazuzu uses Garudyne and throws Kuma Lisa away, she ends up hitting the wall and breaking it. Kagura cough and feel a deep pain in her back. Any damage that Kuma Lisa receive, she feels it multiplied by 10. Kuma Lisa was weak to Physical attacks, any kind of physical attacks. Kagura force Kuma Lisa to stand up and raise her hands.

"What are you going to do know?" Nikaido asks and Kagura yell.

"Grydyne!" She yells slap her hands on her floor. Kuma Lisa did the same and both Pazuzu and Nikaido were pushed against the floor for the force of Gravity crushing them. "Who's laughing now!?" Nikaido reaches his COMP and summons another demon.

"Basilisk!" A reptile that resembles a dinosaur appear out of the Grydyne range and run toward Kagura. She cancels her attack and dodges Basilisk's bite if she didn't dodge she would be dead by now. Basilisk then hit her with his head and launch her into a wall. Kagura hit the wall so hard she breaks a rib. Despite that, she stands up and was about to attack, but Basilisk's eyes turn from green to yellow and Kagura found herself unable to move. She was paralyzed. Nikaido stands up and summons another demon beside the two he already had. He summons Nalagiri. "... Finish her off!" He commands his three demons to attack at the same time.

"Nikaido, no!" Naoki yells and runs to him. He tackle him, but his demons didn't stop the attack. Azami stands between Kagura and the demons. She took a deep breath and was about to summon her Persona to protect her... But before she could even have the opportunity to summon, a Shadow appear in front of her and slash the demons, killing them in the act. Nikaido's eyes widen when he saw the killer of his demons.

"Kazuya... Minegishi..." He said and the blue-haired boy turns to Azami, he gently pushes her away and touches Kagura in the forehead, ending the effect of the paralysis. Kagura falls to her knees and got desperate to breathe. He then walks to Nikaido and without warning kick him right in the stomach, taking advantage that he was already on the floor thanks to Naoki.

"... Don't mess with them again. Hurt them and I'll let Samael feast on your flesh..." Kazuya gives him an ultimatum and saw the rest of the students that were either recording or just seen from a safe distance. He takes a step forward and all of them leave the cafeteria. All of them were obviously scared of him. "... I was not going to hurt them at all..." Kagura starts coughing violently and Azami helps her to breathe. Naoki and even Misaki went to check on her.

"Kagura, calm down. Look at me. Take a deep breath and let it out. Keep calm" Kazuya was about to join them, but stop midway. He just looks at them from the distance. Naonoticesice Kazuya standing so far away and call him.

"Kazuya... You came back-" He said but Kazuya interrupts him.

"Whatever, just don't get in troubles again..." He walks away. "Don't follow me either... I'm not worth your damn time..." He leaves and only them and Nikaido were left in the Cafeteria.

"Who he think he is? The rule of the world of something to act so mighty" Misaki asks.

"... He saves me... So he still cares..." Said Kagura. They remain quiet but didn't last. Nyarlathotep enters the Cafeteria and looks around the mess they had made. He nods with calm and smile at the group.

"Yes, nothing we can't deal with. Don't worry... Still, you four will come to my office immediately... Of course, that includes you, Takeshi Nikaido!" He turns to Nikaido who was still on the floor. "But still, this isn't a surprise... The Group of Losers is now officially on my black list"

"... Can we talk about this, Principal?" Naoki asks with a genuine fear of his upcoming punishment.

"No, we can't... Stand up and prepare because when I'm done with you four, you'll wish to never be born. Also, you'll stay after school to clean this mess"

"B-But, Principal I have to-" Azami didn't want to stay. She needs to go to speak with Philemon. Nyarlathotep grabs her by the throat and his face was five centimeters away from her. She could sense a dark energy coming out of him as he smiles like a crazy man.

" _ **You have business to attend to? Then they are canceled... If you by any chance run away, I'll find you and torture you myself**_ " He let go of her and Azami fall to the ground gasping for air. "Anyone else wants to speak up?" The entire group shakes their heads. "Good... Now, I'll count to five and I want you all running to my office... **_1!_** " As soon he starts to count, the entire group run away. Nyarlathotep laughs maniacally and grabs Nikaido by his sleeve, he then proceeds to drag him to his office. "I love when they are that scared of me..."

* * *

 **This chapter was going to be longer, but I had to cut some things that I didn't like or either didn't match the story. So, what do you think?**


	6. Read me!

**PLEASE, READ IT!**

This is an important message for everyone that's following me and my stories. I want to take this out and let you all know why I stop updating the stories. (This message will be in every single story I write that's not complete)

To be honest with all of you, I want to keep going, I really want to, but lately, I've been into another project that requires more of my attention. On top of that, I've been going out a lot more, now I have a girlfriend (I'm not presuming, just so you know), and I'm searching for a new job, a better one because I'm not getting paid enough for what I'm doing :/

My life is not really a mess, but I'm in a process of "transition". I'm thinking about the future and what I want to do, my hobbies and a lot of stuff that I stop doing. For example, I'm not watching anime anymore (Mainly because I hate Isekais and there's nothing new lately... Besides My Hero Academia, I really can't wait for season 4 this year!).

Now you might be thinking, "you must have some space there to write fanfic" and I actually have it time to focus on one fanfic, maybe even two, but not really too much for the rest. I've been reading my own fics and realized that a lot of them are long or are set to be really long, like my Persona 5 fanfic, as well God Eater that I actually have around ten chapters already done, but I'm too lazy to search any grammar errors and update it. Now, the really, and I mean REALLY, obvious pick is the Persona 5 fanfic, why? It the only one that a lot of people are expecting and God Eater, because that's actually a favorite of mine.

I really wanted to keep the MCU fic going but... I think I'm not living up to what people really want, I think I might fail to meet their expectations and after watching Avengers Endgame, I realized the flaws on my story, more than I actually wanted to accept. I want to write something good, something that you all want to look forward to it and I found myself scared to not meet those expectations.

I know, it's a fanfic, sure, but... the reason I always do fanfics about Original Characters is that I want to write an original story myself. I admit I put myself in this mess. Creating story after story because of the hype was not the best thing to do. That and people not giving me a lot of reasons to keep writing a story that nobody is reading, sometimes I think that I'm wasting my time...

That would be that. The reason I'm not around is time and I can only focus on TWO stories. For now, Persona 5 stand first on my list and that would be the one I'll be focusing most of the time, God Eater being second. If I happen to finish one of them quickly then probably I'll go for the rest... Or that's what I'll like to say. It all depends on what will happen to my time, who knows.

I want you all to know that I appreciate the support you all have been giving me, the goods, the bads, the... insults (for some reason), and the fanboys that trashed on a couple of my old stories. I really love to be part of all of these fandoms and the stories and fics that people create. It's beautiful to look at, yeah, even the weird ones, we all at one point read those... Still, it doesn't matter the kind of content, the creator put his/her love and effort into these stories and you have to respect the people that create content for your entertainment, for free, spending time writing a story people will love, expecting nothing in return but words of praise and constructive criticism, to be better, to deliver something better.

When I first started, I was clueless, but now I've come to know a lot and appreciate more the fanfictions. And the best part is those fans that really get involved in your story, those you come to think of as "fans" or "friends".

I'll finish here before rambling about things.

I want you all to message me about this. I want to know if any of you (besides the followers of Persona 5 fanfic) are interested in me keep writing the other stories. If there's decent feedback then I will do my best to finish with Persona 5 or God Eater and focus on the rest. Please, I want to know what do you think about the story you are following and if you want me to continue it. If there are not enough people that reply, then I'll take that as a no and stop, those stories will not be continued. It sound rough, but I do want to know how much people care about these stories.

One last thing. If you really want me to keep writing the MCU fanfic, then let me know what you would like to see and please... I want criticism. I feel like nobody actually gives me a good critic of the story so far. I want to deliver something good.

Anyway, that's all. I hope I get some replies. I'm sorry for the lack of content, but it's also my fault for creating a lot of fics. See you all later and again, thank you all for the support.

 _ **-The Reaper Only**_


End file.
